


Рассказ о нахтильхоле из Чупактика

by tarakihi



Category: Mayan Mythology
Genre: Gen, Mini, Other, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Практически ретеллинг целиком одной из сказок майя. <br/>Текст в кавычках представляет собой всю целиком эту самую сказку, процитированную до буквы по книге "Легенды, мифы и сказки народа майя" издательства РГГУ, в ней же содержится всё, что автору достоверно известно о быте и нравах описанного племени. Туль - значит "кролик", здесь знания автора о майярских реалиях заканчиваются.<br/>Записано лет несколько назад в подарок Анастасии Воскресенской.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказ о нахтильхоле из Чупактика

***

"Давным-давно жители селения Канкухка и многих других селений часто ходили в долину Ховель пешком. Здесь находился рынок, где можно было продать избытки урожая и купить всё необходимое для хозяйства. Но каждый раз с крестьянами приключались всякие очень неприятные истории.   
Дело в том, что у входа в долину Ховель, в месте, известном как Чупактик, прямо рядом с дорогой жил волосяной, или нахтильхоль, который заманивал к себе всех, кто направлялся в Ховель.  
Рассказывают, что этот нахтильхоль задерживал всех путников, чтобы заманить их на игру. А если кто отказывался, он того не отпускал, силой заставляя играть с ним. Игра же, в которую играл нахтильхоль, состояла в том, чтобы подпрыгнуть как можно выше, до самого неба. Однако прыгнуть выше ловкого нахтильхоля никто не мог - таким образом тот выигрывал. А выиграв, убивал проигравших и оставлял себе их товары. Не было никого, кто бы его победил, и волосяной становился хозяином вещей, которые несли на продажу в Ховель..."

\- Ты, брат, сошёл с ума. Точно сошёл, - засмеялся я.   
Он невозмутимо точил кинжал о тёмный твёрдый камень. Руки его, большие и жилистые, были привычны к такой работе, шершавые ладони держали точило крепко, не выскользнет.  
\- Лишился разума и не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, - добавил я.  
Внимательно посмотрел в его лицо и убедился - не лишился.   
Понимает.  
И не отступит теперь.  
\- Ты уже не мальчик, - спокойно сказал он. - И я не верю, что ты боишься. Даже духов.  
Лицо у брата было бронзовое, словно выточенное из самого крепкого и чистого дерева, а не жёлтого маиса, как у других, и гладкое, как будто годами его вымывало водой и ветром. Ничего нельзя было по нему понять. Суровое и храброе лицо - мой брат был бы прекрасный охотник и воин. В детстве я часто думал, что стану на него похож, и враги будут бояться моего гнева, а любая девушка пойдёт со мной. Но несмотря на то, что растил меня брат, как отец - его самого, я вырос тоньше и выше, руки мои оказались гибче и слабее, а сам я был похож на мальчишку и по-прежнему оставался ему младшим. Вместе с матерью мы собирали маис и тростник, добывали сахар, а отец умер слишком давно. Однажды оказалось, что есть девушки, которым не нужно, чтобы ты был самым сильным и храбрым в деревне, а братьям не обязательно побеждать друг друга, чтобы быть мужчинами.   
Друзьями.  
А друзьям, особенно братьям, не нужно много говорить или узнавать мысли по лицу. Мне не нравилось понимать такие вещи, когда уже поздно спорить.  
\- Никто из нас не боится даже мёртвых, - согласился я. - Но твоя затея может принести горе не только тебе, а и твоей матери. Разве не ей ты хочешь помочь?  
Иногда брат ходил с охотниками за зверем, расставлял ловушки лучше многих из них. Я ещё подумал тогда, что если мой брат погибнет от клыков ягуара на охоте или в битве вместе с врагом - это будет не горе. Но в лесу, в лапах злобного жадного духа, которому и имени-то нет?  
И ещё я подумал, что матери простительно будет горевать, а мне - нет.  
\- Если не будем сомневаться и не поддадимся страху, всё получится.  
И ещё я подумал, что он прав.  
Я поверил.  
За всю нашу жизнь брат ни разу не солгал ни мне, ни себе.   
И всё-таки мне не нравилось, что он задумал. Не страх, но какая-то незнакомая, уверенная сама в себе тревога, - словно что-то внутри говорило мне снова и снова, что нельзя такого делать. Нельзя.   
Посмотрев в глаза брату, уверенному в своей силе и удаче, - а ведь и в моей тоже, раз зовёт меня! - я дал себе слово, что не позволю этому чувству уверить меня в обратном.   
Ничего больше не сказав, я подсел к нему, под тень сухого навеса. В голове словно прояснилось, когда солнце перестало жечь её. Последнее время стояла страшная, выматывающая жара.   
\- Расскажи тогда мне, как же ты хочешь побороть духа.  
По тропинке от нашего дома прошла мать. В руках она несла сахарную голову - несколько их уже стояло позади брата, и она молча, закинув за плечо длинные бусы, приставила последнюю к ним. Обернулась, поняла на нас глаза - на мгновение - и я отвёл взгляд.  
\- Ты уже сказал ей, что мы идём? - негромко спросил я, когда она удалилась, так и не произнеся ни слова.  
Брат покачал головой.  
\- Она мудрая, и чувствует сама. Женщине можно бояться, если она не отравляет этим страхом чужих сердец. Мать это знает.  
В лесу прокричала какая-то птица. Солнце пыталось добраться в тень до наших сахарных голов.   
Кроме них, в деревне уже девятый день почти не было еды. Охотники приносили всё меньше дичи, плоды в лесах не бесконечны, - когда-то нам казалось, что нашего урожая нам хватает настолько, что это мы с его излишками нужны столичному рынку, а не он - нам.  
С тех пор, как дорога в Ховель оказалась закрыта, становилось всё яснее, что это не так.   
В Канкухке с каждым днём становилось тише, люди в деревне прислушивались всё внимательнее - к ветру, к лесу, к разговорам и молчанию соседей. Но страх ходит тише ягуара в сумерках.  
Солнце горячо и душно давило на голову, словно обещая дождь.   
Уже много дней.  
\- Смотри, - сказал мне брат, вычертив на песке под нашими ногами несколько линий. - Ховель лежит в дне пути отсюда. Нахтильхоль охотится здесь, в Чупактике. Люди не возвращаются оттуда, даже если идут по многу человек с оружием. Это значит, что силой его не одолеешь. Но любое существо можно убить, если оно не бог.   
\- Старики рассказывают про волосяного, - вспомнил я, - что он играет. Что если ты сможешь прыгнуть выше него, то выиграешь, а нет - он убьёт тебя и заберёт всё твоё. Но никто из людей не может прыгать выше нахтильхоля. А не примешь игры - тоже убьёт.  
\- Это тебе рассказал старый Туль? - спросил брат.  
Туль жил в деревне дольше всех, шатался по шалашам поближе к лесу и иногда начинал рассказывать небылицы о времени, которого никто не помнил. Дети за глаза смеялись над ним, женщины жалели и делали вид, что слушают. В глаза - точно наоборот.  
\- Да. Каждый раз, как кто-то уходит в сторону долины, он пытается им рассказывать, как они умрут.   
Брат задумчиво похлопал широкой ладонью по белому сахарному боку, потом спросил:  
\- Если он видел такое, то как же сам остался жив?  
\- Я не знаю. Когда я спрашиваю его про волосяного, он только хнычет, что давно уже слеп, видит только серебро при свете дня, и не должно человеку знать, как выглядят прожорливые духи.  
\- Это похоже на сказки.  
\- Знаешь, говорят, в долине и нахтильхоля считают сказкой...  
Брат задумчиво обводил нарисованный на песке Канкухк концом палки. Круг за кругом.  
Потом он поднял на меня глаза.  
\- Я думаю, Туль сейчас у ручья, - сказал я. - Где ему ещё быть в такую жару...

"...Но наконец наступил момент, когда люди решили положить конец бесчинствам волосяного. Два юноши из Канкухка, один из которых был очень хитрым, отправились, как обычно, пешком в Ховель, чтобы отнести туда сахарные головы, которые они приготовили в своём селении. По пути более хитрый сказал своему другу, что не боится нахтильхоля. А перед тем, как подойти к Чупактику, он договорился с приятелем о том, как вести себя во время неизбежной игры..."

Сумерки разливались по густому лесу, наползали из низин, мелких пещер, из-под корней деревьев и из густой травы.   
Выплёскивались через края острых камней, пропитывали тревожно шелестящую листву, как вода из разлившейся реки - сухой песок.  
Звери, птицы и насекомые, привыкшие, что днём леса принадлежат им, сейчас прятались в норы, дупла, привычные убежища - стараясь не касаться лужиц и омутов вязкой темноты, которая становилась всё гуще, постепенно напитывая лесные заросли наступающей ночью.  
По шершавому стволу огромного, неразличимого в темноте дерева прополз вниз светлячок. За ним - ещё один. Затем маленькие бледные огоньки показались на ветках, заскользили по свисающим в темноте до самой земли лианам, замелькали, танцуя, в воздухе. Несколько случайно затесавшихся в их поток крупных ночных мотыльков бестолково метались в разные стороны, вместе с бледными искрами постепенно снижаясь. Светлячки, мерцая, осыпались на спутанные огромные корни, листья и траву между ними, покрывая их неровным, слабо светящимся слоем.  
В самой глубокой выемке, почти в земле, их бледно-зелёное свечение переходило в серебристое.   
Листва и ветви, усыпанные мерцающими насекомыми, зашевелились - и лесной сор вместе с парой корней мягко отбросила в стороны тонкая рука. В серебристом тусклом свете она казалась почти прозрачной.  
Существо, выбравшееся на волю, втянуло ночной воздух. Мотыльки и светлячки разлетелись было вокруг беспорядочным роем, но тут же снова начали собираться рядом с ним. Оно тем временем, приникнув к покрытому мелкими ветками корню, бесшумно потянулось всем узким телом, расправляя его, как хищный зверь после сна. Не остановилось, продолжая мягко извиваться среди ночных растений, разбрасывая мелкие листья, не обращая внимания на бившихся вокруг в такт его дыханию насекомых и писк налетевших откуда-то летучих мышей высоко над ним. Голова его тёрлась об огромный цветок с множеством длинных шипов, те цепляли длинные серебрящиеся волосы, постепенно расправляя их, расчёсывая. Существо выравнивало дыхание, ощупывало гибкими ладонями и ступнями попадающиеся куски дерева, стебли и лианы. Выгибалось так и этак, скользило телом по земле и корням, изворачивая его, собирая на себя листву, тонкие нитки травы, паутины и неотличимых от неё волос, запутавшихся в них отчаянно мерцающих насекомых.  
Цепляясь за бугристую кору, существо поднялось, потёрлось щекой о дерево, медленно вдыхая её терпкий запах.   
Притихший лес затопила ночь.  
Существо подняло голову, выпрямилось. Мягко изогнулось, снова потягиваясь, - тело, сильное и гибкое, как у людей, покрывал слой серо-серебристого, спутанного, неразличимого материала, с которым сливалась копна мерцающих по-светлячьи волос, льющихся поверх всего едва ли не до земли. С каждым движением они цеплялись за что-то, подрагивали, сухие и лёгкие, но существо не обращало внимания и на это.  
Тонкие ноздри затрепетали, жадно втягивая воздух. Оно распахнуло глаза - под тонкой перламутровой плёнкой в них плескалась бесконечная чернота.  
Оно чувствовало приближение дождя.

"- Если кровь упадёт там, где стоял я, - сказал он, - убегай. Но если кровь упадёт на стороне нахтильхоля, то значит, я победил, и ты не убегай..." 

Сахарные головы, что тащили в охапках на спинах, мы укрыли тканью ещё в деревне, а когда начали падать первые капли, закрыли ещё и слоем огромных толстых листьев.  
\- Надолго этого не хватит, если дождь станет сильнее.  
\- Он станет, - кинул брат. - Но не возвращаться же теперь.  
Дорогу мы ещё различали, но вокруг уже темнело. Впереди я с трудом мог рассмотреть какие-то деревья - судя по всему, где-то там и начинался Чупактик. Я надеялся, что его смоет дождём, прежде чем мы доберёмся туда. Впрочем, брат сказал бы, что нас в таком случае смоет первыми.  
\- Не отставай, - сказал он мне, взваливая на спину поклажу.  
Туля мы не нашли ни у ручья, ни во всей деревне вечером, чему никто не удивился - старик мог узнать от кого угодно, что мы собираемся в Ховель торговать и ищем его, а мои расспросы ему наверняка давно надоели.   
"Вы не вернётесь". "Вы потеряете и товар, и жизнь". "Ваша мать потеряет больше..."   
Брат смеялся людям в лицо и говорил, что сперва проверит, а уж потом покричит с ними вместе. Смотрел он при этом серьёзно и жестоко, прямо в глаза, - и некоторые верили. Только я накануне спросил его, почему он не поговорит с матерью и хотя бы не утешит её. Он сказал, что будет говорить, когда вернётся, а если уж и это не поможет одолеть жадную тварь в Чупактике, то пусть боги сами разбираются.  
Сейчас дождь перешёл в настоящий ливень, мы скользили босыми ногами по дорожной грязи, пытались не уронить сахарные головы в воду и не сбиться с шага. Ноша за моей спиной, казалось, готова растаять и утечь с потоками воды в темноту под ногами.  
Мы уже подходили к густым зарослям, похожим на островок в сплошных потоках воды, лившихся с неба на манер сверкающих ниток, - последние отсветы заката почему-то светились в них, словно дождь и вправду был нитками, способными отражать самые мелкие искры. Видеть сквозь них и темноту было почти невозможно.  
И всё же, едва мы сделали несколько шагов между деревьями, - мой брат вдруг замер как камень.   
Он смотрел вперёд.  
Прямо нам навстречу, не обращая внимания на ливень, быстро шёл нахтильхоль.  
\- Отойди назад, - ровным, звонким голосом велел мне брат.  
\- Я не... - Почему-то язык отказывался меня слушаться.  
\- Возьми и отойди назад сейчас же!..  
Он скинул мне в руки свою поклажу, пихнув так, что я едва не отлетел. Мы оба не отводили взгляда от приближающегося с нечеловеческой быстротой силуэта.  
За несколько шагов от нас он остановился - и вдруг раскинул руки, словно от радости.  
\- Путники!..   
Голос него звенел, и даже через дождь было видно, как по белому лицу растрескивается острая, как ритуальный кинжал, улыбка.  
\- Добро пожаловать... - продолжало звенеть сквозь грохот дождя. - Добро пожаловать...

"...Когда молодые крестьяне пришли в Чупактик, немедленно появился нахтильхоль и пригласил их играть. Сначала он объяснил им правила. Затем волосяной прыгнул очень высоко, до самого неба, в первый раз, потом во второй и ещё в третий раз. Таким образом, бедным крестьянам ничего не оставалось, как принять вызов..."

"Это не дух!"  
Я хотел заорать в голос, предупредить брата, но не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.   
Только билось внутри едва осознанное.  
"Это не дух!.. Не призрак, не человек... не зверь даже!"  
Стоящее перед нами существо имело тело - человечье, спелёнутое в какой-то спутанный балахон, оно двигалось с такой силой и скоростью, что даже когда нахтильхоль стоял на месте, невозможно было смотреть на него прямо.   
\- Добро... жалова....   
Его голос вплетался в рёв дождя. Волосы перемешивались и расплетались с нитями одежды, такие же хлёсткие и неуловимые, как струи воды вокруг, по его телу, казалось, сквозь него самого. Лицо, нарочито похожее на человеческое, состояло из углов, ускользало, а неподвижными оставались только огромные, как у насекомого, отблескивающие серебром глаза.  
Волосяной - не зверь, не дух, не то вообще, чем кажется. Что ему может быть нужно? Как такое убить? Разве это возможно?   
Не поэтому ли замер мой брат, неотрывно глядя на это чудовище?..  
\- Что тебе нужно? - вдруг спросил он. Громко, с вызовом. На секунду я даже поверил, что он сможет оказаться сильнее твари.  
\- Что тебе нужно?.. - прозвенело эхом, дождём, со всех сторон.  
Секунда ушла безвозвратно.  
Нахтильхоль пристально смотрел на моего брата, не моргая. Потом вдруг повёл головой, немыслимо изогнув тонкую шею, судорожно втягивая воздух - и я понял, что он пытается посмотреть за братову спину, на меня.  
\- Что у вас есть, путники? - спросил волосяной. Он мгновенно, одним плавным прыжком, очутился рядом с братом - тот отшатнулся, но безумно медленно по сравнению с движениями нечисти.   
Нахтильхоль поднёс руки к лицу, свёл локти, продолжая водить головой. Прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь.  
\- Это не твоё дело!.. - выдавил из себя брат.  
\- Пища... сладкая, сладкая пища... много!.. - Обрадованный безумный вихрь серебряных волос и дождевых капель завертелся вокруг нас, хватая за руки, заставляя с шипением и ужасом выдёргивать их и шарахаться в стороны. - Мы будем играть с вами! Ах!..  
Звеня и шипя вокруг, он постепенно теснил нас в глубину леса. Из дождевых потоков то и дело возникало безумное белое лицо и вытаращенные глаза, тут же снова исчезало, хлеща мерцающими бешеными нитками. Я спотыкался, не видя направлений, натыкался на брата, который пытался загородить нас обоих от обезумевшего чудовища, ветви хрустели под нашими ногами и ломались кусты, в то время как нахтильхоль своей пляской хлестал их напополам с дождём, иногда срезая будто лезвием.   
\- Играть со мной никто ещё отказывался... Так просто, путники, так интересно!.. Прыгнешь выше меня, достанешь небо. Прыгну выше я, достану что несёшь с собой, сладкую пищу, сладко... Путник, играем, не беги, кто не может прыгнуть выше, убежать не сможет никогда... Никогда, идём со мной, сюда!..  
Нас вытолкнули на какую-то поляну, залитую водой. Дождь, казалось, становится всё сильнее. Меня шатало от этой бешеной скачки во все стороны. Страха уже почти не осталось, я вообще ничего не понимал.   
Наверное, это и есть безумие.  
Нахтильхоль серебристой тенью замер напротив, но едва он попытался потоком ринуться на нас, - брат кинулся вперёд и преградил ему путь.  
Волосяной тут же оказался за его спиной, словно с удивлением переводя взгляд с меня на него и обратно.  
\- Я буду играть с тобой, - твёрдо сказал брат, поворачиваясь.   
Нахтильхоль хлопнул в ладоши и со звонким смехом, перекрывающим шум дождя, подпрыгнул. Сверкнул волосяной вихрь, кусок ливня слился с темной водой в воздухе и исчез.  
Через мгновение чудовище с плеском приникло к мокрой земле в паре шагов от брата. Выпрямилось, едва не хлестнув его волосами по лицу - он успел увернуться - и подпрыгнуло ещё раз. А потом ещё раз.  
В последнюю секунду брат успел отскочить, ударом отбросив меня почти за край поляны.   
\- Принимаешь игру?..  
Нахтильхоль замер на том месте, где он только что стоял.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда вставай напротив, и начнём, - вдруг произнёс волосяной почти человеческим голосом. - Ты достойный соперник, человек, мы будем прыгать одновременно, чтобы всё было по-настоящему. Подойди.  
Он встал ровно, огромные глаза, не мигая, смотрели на брата. Он ждал.  
Тот на секунду обернулся ко мне и глянул в глаза.  
Я кивнул, прижимая к себе тряпки с завёрнутым в них сахаром.  
Они встали совсем рядом.  
\- Пусть он даст знак, - кивнул на меня брат, не отрывая взгляда от нахтильхолева лица.  
\- Ну, пусть, - усмехнулся тот. Совсем по-человечески.  
Я набрал в грудь воздуха.  
Брат чуть пригнулся, напряжённо приготовившись к рывку.  
Дождь гремел вокруг, хлестал, словно плетьми.  
И как только у меня не осталось сил сдерживать дыхание, я заорал изо вех сил:  
\- Давайте!!..  
Всплеск - словно огромная волна, клок дождя взметнулся вверх, рассекая насквозь основной поток воды. Сверкнули нитки длинных волос.  
Я не слышал, был ли звук, был ли он оглушителен, или я уже оглох сам по себе.   
Переводя дыхание, я секунду за секундой смотрел на то место, откуда только что сорвались в прыжок нахтильхоль и мой старший брат.

Я помнил всё, что он говорил, каждое слово. В любую секунду готовый сорваться с места, я таращился на потоки воды, продолжавшей литься с неба, и ждал.  
Время как застыло под дождём, и сколько его уже ушло с водой в землю, я понятия не имел.  
Вот здесь стоял брат. Первая же капля крови, которую увижу - бежать. Рядом - волосяной, совсем близко, в двух шагах. Я уставился на жидкую грязь, заклиная её окраситься алым или каким угодно, лишь бы стало понятно, что это кровь твари, и мой брат победил, и всё...  
Так старательно заклинал, что едва не отпрыгнул назад, когда на это место вдруг обрушился водопад.  
Настоящий, красный, густой.   
Неужели у этих тварей такая же кровь?..  
На плечо мне попали брызги - я растёр кровь пальцами, и она оказалась мне такой же, как у меня самого, только жутко холодной.   
А ещё через секунду почти туда же с плеском приземлилось что-то тяжёлое.  
\- Брат!!..  
Не глядя, не видя ничего из-за воды, я бросился к нему.  
Он стоял на коленях, тяжело дыша.   
Поднял на меня глаза.   
На руках он держал неподвижное тело нахтильхоля.  
\- Что?.. Что ты говоришь?   
Его губы шевелились, но только склонившись к нему, я разобрал:  
\- Он карабкается по дождю, по воде взлетает, как по верёвкам... Никто не смог бы, люди так не умеют... Я думал, нет, а он хватается за струи и капли и мчится туда, только за руку схвати... Боги, я победил, и что я наделал... Прямо по дождю, представь только...  
\- Хватит!..  
Я дёрнул его за плечи, и мы не удержались, рухнули в грязную воду. Брат крепко держал тело волосяного, не отпускал даже когда мы поднялись на ноги. Куда делись сахарные головы, я не знал.  
Но я чувствовал, как дождь смывает с нас грязь, промывает, кажется, насквозь. И понимал, что дорога в Ховель теперь свободна.

"...В четвёртый раз хитрец прыгнул вместе с волосяным. В одно и то же время они прыгнули высоко в небо для великой битвы, а второй крестьянин остался ждать, какая судьба постигнет его друга. Велико было его удивление, когда он увидел, что кровь упала на месте нахтильхоля. Его сердце радостно забилось - спускаясь с неба, его друг нёс с собой мёртвое тело нахтильхоля. Он обрадовался ещё больше и обнял победителя в великой битве. Если бы победил волосяной, бедные крестьяне были бы мертвы, а их товары разграблены. Но так как им удалось выиграть битву, то они продолжали своё путешествие в долину Ховель.  
По прибытии туда они были радушно встречены кашланами и получили хорошие подарки. Их спросили, как им удалось дойти, ведь был один проход через Чупактик, поэтому кашланы были удивлены, увидев их живыми.  
Двое друзей продали сахарные головы в долине Ховель, а затем возвратились живыми и здоровыми в своё селение. Там все их спрашивали, как им удалось дойти до Ховеля и как их приняли метисы. Но юноши ничего не рассказали о том, что произошло. Они только объяснили, что никто не поджидал их в Чупактике. Они повторяли в своём селении то же самое, что и у кашланов. Никому они не поведали о том, как им удалось убить нахтильхоля..."

Дождь бил со всех сторон тысячей плетей. Вцепившись руками в клочья скользящих волос, во что-то тонкое, сильное, как змея, человек мотал головой, пытаясь не слушать. Ливень со всех сторон - ревел, хлестал, визжал, и самое страшное вплеталось в него такой же прядью, такой же розгой:  
\- Идём со мной...  
Человек мчался сквозь дождь, не веря самому себе, хватался за чужое тело, меняющееся, гибкое, и это давно не было похоже ни на прыжок, ни на битву.  
\- Идём со мной!..  
Со всех сторон потоки воды и воздуха. Казалось, человек падал, но даже этого не ощущало тело, главное - не выпустить, выломать себе кости, но не прекратить держаться. И человек понимал вдруг, что уже отпустил чьё-то горло, между пальцами струились спутанные - волосы, нити, вода и воздух, дождь или просто боль от порезов и ударов.   
Падение?..  
\- Пойдём, ты слышишь меня?  
Из вихря, кружащего его во все стороны, возникало лицо нахтильхоля - белое, в глазах плескалась ночь, смывало дождём и голодом перламутровую плёнку, губы изгибались, выпуская наружу крик...  
\- Люди не выдерживают, никогда, но тебя зову!.. Достойный противник жить, сильный, чистый, неужели ты меня не слышишь? Идём...  
...И человека тащило куда-то уже не ливнем, не чужим движением, а чистым зовом, слов которого было не разобрать, разрывающим голову на части громом, мольбой, приказом, смесью голода и тоски, всем сразу.  
\- ...Мы умеем ходить сквозь дождь, мы дышим миром, мы сильнее и живее всех людей... Ты - сильнее, живее, ты же знаешь!.. Мы научим тебя, я устал здесь один, идём же, ты увидишь!..  
\- Что ты говоришь?  
Человек отдёргивал руки, и его несло, пытаясь разорвать на части, всеми потоками сразу, а из бьющих во все стороны водопадов и ливней снова возник нахтильхоль, зовущий его по имени.  
И когда человек протянул ему руку, тот летел по небесной воде навстречу, не отрывая огромных завороженных глаз от его лица.   
Дождь ревел во всех сторон.  
И человеку казалось, что всё-таки это падение, но оторвать взгляд от безумных глаз твари он не мог и уже не хотел, потому что сквозь очертания гибкого тела начинали проступать другие, настоящие...  
\- Ты веришь нам? Человек??  
Нахтильхоль вцепился в него обеими руками, и человек схватил его ещё крепче. Дождь исступлённо бился вокруг, рвал мир на части и их же чудом удерживал.  
\- Ты веришь мне?!..  
\- Да!.. - закричал он, хватаясь за тварь изо всех сил, прижимая её к себе. Лицо нахтильхоля было совсем близко, и человек кричал, не в силах удержаться, потому что всё - правда.  
Он верил.  
Нахтильхолю невозможно солгать, как не мог сейчас лгать он сам.  
Дождь ревел так, что человек не слышал собственного крика, почти не слышал исступлённого вопля то ли счастья, то ли боли, который рвал горло нахтильхоля в этот же миг.  
И когда он, сцепившись с этим существом намертво, навсегда, изо всех сил вогнал кинжал в его тело, почти прорывая насквозь, - ему показалось, что это его собственное.  
\- Да... - всхлипнул неслышно нахтильхоль, судорогой вжавшись в него.  
И застыл.  
И вдруг рёв дождя и дикая боль подсказали человеку, что он всё-таки падает.  
Вниз. 

Я всё-таки заставил его бросить тело под каким-то деревом - в такой грязи оно быстро исчезло среди корней, земли и листьев, только обрывки паутины расплылись по лужам серой тиной.  
С тех пор мой брат стал терять зрение, и через несколько лет ослеп так же, как старый Туль, до серебра в глазах.  
Но брат никогда не начинал рассказывать кому-то небылиц, разве что мне.  
Туля я с тех пор не встречал, и в деревне о нём быстро забыли.  
А дорогу до Ховеля до сих пор, наверное, используют.

"...Так снова для всех людей из близлежащих селений открылся путь в Ховель. И всё это благодаря отважным юношам, которым удалось убить нахтильхоля, что долгое время жил у входа в долину Ховель, в месте, известном как Чупактик. Начиная с того дня все могли продавать там свои товары и урожаи с полей, а также покупать всё необходимое для себя и своих родственников."

Спустя много-много лет мой брат действительно погиб на охоте.  
А над Чупактиком в тот год прошёл первый с дня, когда мы победили нахтильхоля из Чупактика, дождь.


End file.
